Disney XD No More!
by ToadPatrol
Summary: Rated K Plus for mild language, suggestive themes, brief sexual references and violence. Toon Disney is in peril and it's up to five gangsters will fight crime in order to kill the evil EVE to save Toon Disney and the world.
1. The Glimpse of the Son

Starring: Hayley the Lutari, Spike the Xweetok, Blu the Bori, Shaun the Ogrin, and Darwing the Gnorbu in Disney XD No More!

(night at the streets of Miami, at the car)

Man: Day's wasted. What, noooo! (died)

(day, 7:12am)

Lutari: (yawns) Good morning.

Xweetok: Good morning too.

Bori: What time is it?

Lutari: 7:13.

Ogrin: Better go to the school. We're late.

Gnorbu: Good.

(at the school)

Teacher: Take your seats, students. Today is math problems. What is 5x2?

Ogrin: 10.

Teacher: Correct. Now, What's 13x2?

Lutari: 26.

Teacher: Excellent, ringmasters.

(at the cafeteria)

Lutari: (chewing) It feels so good. Wanna have some?

Bori: Sure.

Xweetok: Bad idea.

(at home, 5:20pm)

Lutari: What?

Bori: Nothing.

Lutari: I'm doing a homework. There. I'm done.

Bori: Nice one, Lutari.

Lutari: You ruthless. Let's become gangsters.

Ogrin: Yeah... Let's do it.

(at the city, 6:00pm)

Lutari: The machine pistols, heavy machine pistols and more.

Ogrin: Cool.

Robber: Hands up!

Lutari: Pull your trigger, buddy. (gunshot)

Robber: Hands... (died)

(at the dance club, in the office)

Lutari: Die! (gunshot)

Boss: Noooo! (died)

Bori: (taking away money) Let's go home! In the car!

Lutari: Nice job, Bori. You worthless friend.

Ogrin: Let's go home.

(at home)

Gnorbu: We have $4,000 dollars.

Lutari: Better sleep, everybody. School's tomorrow. Get busy.

(at the villain's castle)

EVE: The world of the mankind will continue.

M-O: Always. (beeps) Uh-oh.

EVE: What?

M-O: I don't know.

EVE: Those worthless gangsters.. Attack!

To be continued...


	2. No Bat is an Island

(at the villain's castle)

EVE: They won't get us away!

M-O: Reinforcements requested.

(at home, 4:40pm)

Ogrin: I'm cool.

Lutari: You're cool?

Ogrin: Yes. I'm cool.

Xweetok: We're rich!

Lutari: I'm rich. Let's get some guns and pistols.

(at the shop)

Lutari: The KP7.

Salesman: Sure.

(at the bridge, 8:30pm)

Lutari: It feels good.

Bori: What feels good.

Lutari: Me.

EVE: (appears) Hands up!

Lutari: Wanna know more?

Bori: I think so. Kiss it!

EVE: Catch me first. Bye, suckers! Poof!

Bori: After her!

(at the tunnel)

Lutari: Where is she, you loser?

Bori: There she is.

Lutari: (gunshot) You're under arrest.

EVE: This is the best you got?

Lutari: With my KP7 gun, yes.

EVE: Noo! (gunshot)

Bori: Nice one, Lutari.

Lutari: You are so ruthless. Ah, no. Incoming!

EVE: (laughs) With my secret weapon you will not be able to stop me. So long, suckers.

Lutari: I will murder you someday. Wait and see. Bori, that was close.

M-O: Not me.

Lutari: Oh, no you don't, loser. (gunshot) ..and I'm the member of the gangsters.

Bori: Say, Wanna have sex on the way to the clubhouse?

Lutari: Sure. (kissing)

(at home, midnight)

Ogrin: Lutari, there you are.

Lutari: I arrested EVE but it's not happening.

Ogrin: You can catch her someday.

Lutari: Cool. I'm the best gangster ever. Are you deaf?

Gnorbu: I am. I need some sleep. I'm tired.

To be continued...


	3. Pigeon Court

(at school, 11:05am)

Teacher: The earth collides with the moon and the sun for life. Any questions?

Students: No.

Teacher: Okay. Now the moon and the sun collides equals there's the eclipse.

(at the casino, 5:20pm)

Fan: He's hot. (grabs) Help!

Man: What. Call the police!

(at home, 5:25pm)

Lutari: What is it, people?

Man: (on phone) The fan has suddenly kidnapped.

Lutari: By who?

Man: (on phone) By the hostess of Disney XD.

Lutari: Bye. Ready, gangsters?

Ogrin: We're ready, man.

Lutari: Let's get the tail out of here.

(at the casino, 5:45pm)

Xweetok: Oh my gosh, she's getting away!

Lutari: (gunshot) I will kill you, EVE! Stop running!

EVE: Did you miss me?

Lutari: You're under arrest!

EVE: I arrest you.

Lutari: (gunshot) Die!

EVE: Drop your weapon!

Ogrin: Who? Don't tell me what to do, for pete's sakes.

EVE: You comedians!

Ogrin: Will you go away already?

EVE: I will murder you.

Ogrin: I'm gonna count to three. If you haven't dropped your weapon by the count of three, I will blow your balls out. 1... 2... 3! (gunshot)

EVE: Nice try, kid. You die someday. Poof!

Lutari: I just shot her.

Bori: The case is solved. No word for Toon Disney.

Lutari: Maybe so. Most of it, it helps.

To be continued...


	4. Bats in the Belfry

(at the office, 1:20pm)

EVE: Like I was saying, I'm the leader of the assassins.

Alejandro: I love that. But you're not here to tell me that.

EVE: (crying) I mean, she's a ruthless brat.

Alejandro: Thanks for considering me.

EVE: What the? You blown comedian!

Alejandro: Now please, go.

EVE: Pay the price, Alejandro.

Alejandro: Please go.

Poker: Sorry, I wanna know.

Alejandro: That's cool, would you like?

Poker: The brats are here.

Alejandro: The what?

(at the car)

Lutari: I need to paint myself a Island Lutari.

Bori: Take your time.

Lutari: There. I got it.

Bori: There are too many terrorists, let's do it.

Gnorbu: With fun.

Bori: (door opens) Now. (gunfire)

Alejandro: Who are you?

Bori: Die! (gunshot)

Alejandro: You comedians, I will get you next time!

Bori: Go away.

Lutari: Happy? Some black trash.

Bori: Tough. When she cut, she gets happy.

(at home, 3:02pm)

Lutari: He knows wrong.

Ogrin: The money is yours.

Lutari: (painting her green) Thanks.

Gnorbu: Nice, Lutari.

Lutari: I haven't seen Kacheek for a long time, I hope he's okay.

(at the mall, 6:30pm)

Kacheek: My old friend. Welcome to the Millionaire Boyz Club.

Lutari: Is this Millionaire Boyz Club?

Kacheek: Yes. In there, you can have sex with any men with the ice pick.

Lutari: You deaf? No.

Kacheek: This is the place.

Lutari: He got no ear..

Kacheek: ..or brains!

Lutari: See you later. (disappear)

(at the office, 7:20pm)

Alejandro: What now?

Lutari: We're back!

Alejandro: You! Attack!

Xweetok: No you don't! (gunshot) Go count your balls!

Alejandro: I will murder you, fools!

Lutari: Grab a chain!

Bori: Here.

Lutari: Take this! (wraps)

Alejandro: No! No! (screaming) Noooo! (died)

Lutari: Die! (headshot)

Ogrin: Let's go home.

(at home, 9:20pm)

Lutari: Some white trash, some black trash. I get it.

Bori: You do?

Lutari: We'll talk in the morning. Lights out.

To be continued...


	5. Dark Alliance

(at the control room, midnight)

(leaking)

M-O: Great. (rumbles) That comedian.

(at the garden, 8:00am)

Teacher: Seeking out the truth when legend's done. Sunflower comes to thee when the lord is arrived.

(at the classroom, 8:01am)

Teacher: Hayley?

Lutari: Yes?

Teacher: How many times I have to tell you, no music during class.

Lutari: I'm not sorry.

Teacher: Go to the principal's office. I won't have you disturbing my class.

Lutari: Whenever you say. Cool.

(at the principal's office, 8:05am)

Principal: Ferrel Stith. Great! (drops)

Lutari: That's cool. EVE is on this contact list.

(at the villain's castle)

EVE: Yay! (humming) I am a loser! Now run. (beeps) (laughs) Auto.

Auto: You disobeyed me, EVE. I was looking for you.

EVE: But...

Auto: Have you ever found the code yet?

EVE: No, but I will.

Auto: Do it now. (shuts down)

EVE: Shame on you, loser. (opens) How many times?

M-O: I'm here.

EVE: What's the status of the reinforcements? Is it ready.

M-O: No. It's offline.

EVE: I had enough problems. The reinforcements are ready by now.

M-O: But if it's still offline?

EVE: It will be fast, understand? It's useless.

(at the cafeteria, 2:40pm)

Lutari: It feels good if I eat chocolate cakes.

Bori: Good.

(at home, 4:00pm)

Lutari: I'm going to sleep in the water for a little while. You get rid of the bad guys.

Bori: You know that place?

Lutari: Yes.

(at the junkyard, 5:40pm)

Bori: Beer time! (gunshot)

M-O: What? Noo! (injured) Next time, I'll be back.

Bori: Go check your chains!

Ogrin: Let's go home.

To be continued...


	6. Friends in Deed

(at the restaurant, 3:00pm)

Lutari: It's date night.

Bori: You said it, Lutari.

Lutari: Wanna go to the Miami Crossings?

Bori: Sure.

Lutari: A kiss... (ringing) Yes?

Ogrin: (on phone) It's EVE. She is sending reinforcements.

Lutari: Okay. Bye. EVE is up to no good. We can have a date later. Let's kiss this.

Bori: With lots of pistols.

Lutari: Let's put a bullet on EVE.

(at the tunnel, 3:50pm)

Lutari: Now what?

Ogrin: (on phone) EVE is located inside the maintenance room.

Lutari: Cool. After that?

Ogrin: (on phone) Use the flashlight on the front of the machine pistol.

Lutari: Should I put a bullet on one of EVE's reinforcements?

Ogrin: (on phone) Yes.

Lutari: Bye. Okay. (gunshot) Where are you, EVE. You better go away.

(at the villain's castle)

EVE: The DVD that I was looking for, it has files for Toon Disney and Jetix.

M-O: Cool.

EVE: If these comedians are dead, it will die.

M-O: How?

EVE: Using guns.

M-O: No using guns. But using Appleseed. Appleseed is a secret disc containing everything from Jetix and Toon Disney.

EVE: I hate.

(still in the tunnel, 4:20pm)

Lutari: Hands up!

EVE: What?

Lutari: Hands up.

EVE: Did you...

Lutari: Are you deaf? I said put your hands up! I'm warning you, I'll shoot!

EVE: You kidding?

Lutari: If you don't raise your hands up, your dead. I'm not kidding, I'll blow it out! (gunshot)

EVE: Fine. I'll be back.

(at home, 9:00pm)

Lutari: I can use a little break.

Bori: Cool. Hey, wanna have sex in the water?

Lutari: Sure.

To be continued...


	7. Everything Isn't in Black and White

Lutari: (yawning) I had enough of your balls. Do it.

Ogrin: I belong in warriors. I belong in Raven.

Lutari: I don't care about your stuff, Ogrin. Do it.

Ogrin: I am.

(at the mall, 3:40pm)

Lutari: This is it. The all-new pool.

Ogrin: Cool.

Lutari: Let's rob some money.

(at the store)

Lutari: You stay put and I rob some money.

Salesman: Good evening ma'am. Are you lookin' for something?

Lutari: Give me what you got in the register. Open the register. Put the money in the counter. Are you deaf? Are you gonna open it or not?

Salesman: No ma'am, you don't have the right to take the money away. I have worked very hard. You cannot have it.

Lutari: What did you say? You out of your mind. You don't get it, I'm going to put a bullet right between your eyes if you don't do what I say, Now!

Salesman: You shall not be robbing my register. The money is mine. I ask you now to exit before it's too late.

Lutari: Open the register. Don't make me kill you, mother!

Salesman: No ma'am. I cannot do.

Lutari: I waste you. I'm not kidding. I'm not kidding I will blow your brains out! (slams) Great! The thingy is locked! (knocks) I'm gonna count to three. If you haven't opened the register by the count of three, I'm not kidding I will blow your brains out! 1..

Salesman: There's almost nothing in the register ma'am. You would kill a man for few dollars?

Lutari: 2...

Salesman: It's not right ma'am, It's not right!

Lutari: 3! (gunshot) No... Ah, great! (taking out money) I have some money.

Ogrin: Good job, Lutari.

Lutari: It's cool.

(at home, 4:00pm)

Xweetok: Who's the enemy? EVE.

Bori: Cool.

Lutari: I'm back, guys.

Xweetok: You have money?

Lutari: I killed the salesman and I finally did it.

Xweetok: Grab my diamonds.

Lutari: How foolish.

Gnorbu: We use this money to buy the first arcade machine.

Ogrin: That sound's a good idea.

(at the villain's castle, 10:20pm)

EVE: We ran out of reinforcements?

M-O: Yes. I'm sorry.

EVE: Don't give me that stuff. Build it, before I will blow it out!

M-O: Yes, your highness.

EVE: Back-up requested.

To be continued...


	8. Deception

Bori: (yawns) Oh, great.

Lutari: Let's go meet Sans.

(at Sans' house, 3:00pm)

Lutari: (knocks) Nobody is home. (gunshot) Unlocked.

Sans: You deaf? I said go home!

Lutari: I need to see your father.

Sans: Sure. Have fun, losers.

(inside the house)

Sans' Father: Who're you?

Lutari: I'm Lutari, the leader of the gangsters.

Sans' Father: My wife died and there's no family.

Lutari: Okay.. How do I get rid of Disney XD?

Sans' Father: The code will get rid of it. (chokes) My heart... Quickly. My pills in the drawer.

Lutari: (inside voices) Let him die.

Sans' Father: Come back. I order you! Come back.

(at the streets, 3:10pm)

Bori: Lutari, you're here.

Lutari: I know. He's a some jerk of them. Wanna go to the convenience store?

Bori: Sure.

(at the store, 3:30pm)

Lutari: I need to cash the paycheck.

Salesman: I can't cash this. The name doesn't match. Next please?

Lutari: Excuse me?

Salesman: That's the policy. Next in line.

Lutari: Back off, I'm not done yet. Now you listen to me. It's some computer error with multiple times. Now, I'm going to the movies so jerk off the policy and cash my paycheck.

Salesman: I already told you, I can't and I won't cash your paycheck.

Lutari: If you don't cash the paycheck, I'm going to come here and kill you.

Guard: Ma'am. (punch) Ow!

(at home, 5:30pm)

Ogrin: Lutari had been kicked off?

Gnorbu: Yes.

Ogrin: Too bad.

(at the villain's castle)

EVE: Perfect. There will be more reinforcements soon.

M-O: Cool.

All: (laughing)

To be continued...


	9. I'm with the Band

Ogrin: I gotta get rid of Satan. Wanna come?

Gnorbu: Sure.

(at the club, 1:30pm)

Satan: Wanna order?

Ogrin: Yes. (gunshot)

Bori: I'm not jokin' man!

Ogrin: The disk. It has all the Toon Disney advertisements. Let's insert it into my computer.

Bori: Sure.

(at the villain's castle)

Auto: You disobeyed me. I told you to find the disk.

EVE: I haven't found it.

Auto: This is the final warning. If you haven't got the disk, I will send WALL-A.

EVE: I'll try. Ready, M-O?

M-O: If you please.

(at the shop, 5:30pm)

Lutari: I'm looking for a code to get Toon Disney back on the air?

Salesman: At the back, to the left.

Lutari: Cool. I'm ready.

EVE: On the floor!

Lutari: This is my disk!

EVE: You again!

Lutari: Catch me later. Poof!

EVE: After her!

(at the tunnel)

EVE: Give me the disk!

Lutari: No. (gunshot)

EVE: I'm not kidding, give me the disk and you will be free.

Lutari: Who cares?

EVE: Liar. I'm going to count to three. If you haven't given me the disk by the count of three, I will chop your head off. 1..

Lutari: No.

EVE: 2..

Lutari: Stop it.

EVE: 3!

Lutari: Catch me if you can! Poof!

EVE: No! Noo! My mission is failed.

Auto: That's it, I'm gonna send WALL-A.

EVE: Noo!

(at the home, 9:00pm)

Lutari: I got rid of EVE.

Ogrin: Good. What's the progress?

Lutari: Unknown.

Bori: I take it back.

To be continued...


	10. Rats

Gnorbu: I'll kill EVE.

Lutari: That's the spirit.

(speeding)

Lutari: Hey, you!

(at the grocery store)

Lutari: Stop running!

(inside the storage)

Lutari: Where are you, murderer? Come out.

EVE: Die!

Lutari: No you don't, killer! (gunshot)

EVE: You killer!

Lutari: Die, you worthless killer! I will plug your nuts! (plugged)

EVE: No! (exploded) See you later, canadian.

(at Alejandro's house, 6:30pm)

Lutari: (knocks) Hello.

Alejandro: What do you want?

Lutari: Where's the second code to get rid of Disney XD?

Alejandro: I will beat you down!

Alejandro's Wife: No! I'll call the cops! Will you stop for god's sakes?

Alejandro: I will see you again, comedian.

Lutari: (coughs) Who're you?

Alejandro's Wife: I'm Alexandro.

Lutari: Nice.

(at home, 7:00pm)

Ogrin: You're back, boss.

Lutari: We must declare war.

Ogrin: Why?

Lutari: Because EVE is sending a army of reinforcements if Disney XD keeps up.

Ogrin: By playing MAG. This is the way to have a the good guys come.

Lutari: Let's turn on my PlayStation 3 and kill some bad guys.

Bori: Together.

Lutari: If Disney XD wins, then Toon Disney will give up. Got it?

All: Yes!

Lutari: We select Raven. First off is Sabotage. Let's do it, guys.

To be continued...


	11. Strange Batfellows

Lutari: Waiting... (beeps) Yes! I'll be starting with Cooper Hills Relay depending wherever Raven attacks the enemy. This one it is. Let's do it.

(inside the game)

Original EVE: Listen up, the gangsters is after them. You coming, Mickey Mouse?

Mickey Mouse: Pleasure.

Original EVE: Let's start! Fire! Die!

(at the uplink A)

Original EVE: Come on, come on! Yes! (beeping) Uh-oh. Kiss it! (gunshot)

Enemy: Noo!

(at the uplink B)

Original EVE: Another one, done! (beeping)

Announcer: Move to C and destroy the data center.

(at the data center)

Original EVE: There you are, you filthy serial killer!

EVE: Welcome back!

Original EVE: You replaced Toon Disney didn't you?

EVE: Die! (gunshot)

Original EVE: No you don't!

EVE: Nooo! I will see you next time! Poof!

Original EVE: I'll kill you! Wow, I better kill Satan first. That's the sub-boss.

(at home)

Lutari: Acquisition Mode. Thanks. It's versus S.V.E.R.

Bori: Whatever. They had multiple platoons.

Lutari: I'm gonna wipe out some murderers.

(still inside)

Original EVE: It's at the stage with the bridge.

Mickey Mouse: Cool.

Original EVE: Count it. Satan! Die! (explode) You coward! Die, you murderer!

Satan: Noo! (died)

Original EVE: Go ahead.

Mickey Mouse: We defeated Satan! Yeah!

Original EVE: 2 down, 2 to go before we get to the villain's castle.

To be continued...


	12. Hibernaculum

Lutari: Next off is Interdiction.

(inside)

Original EVE: Ready boys?

EVE's Minions: Yes!

Original EVE: Die!

M-O: Hello.

Original EVE: What? M-O, Is that you?

WALL-E: Not!

Original EVE: Haven't you had enough? (gunshot)

WALL-E: EVE, noo! (died)

Original EVE: Die, you coward.

Mickey Mouse: Let's move on to Domination. If we successfully killed EVE in the game then we will be teleported to the villains castle looks like the spaceship titled "U.S.S. Revolution".

Original EVE: Beautiful. Nice eye, Mickey. Get ready to start.. Now!

EVE: Die!

Original EVE: Fight me! (opens the sword) (slashes)

EVE: Impressive. Most cool.

Original EVE: (struggling) (slashes) Die! (slashing) Again. (slashed) Die!

EVE: (dying) Skills completed. Well done (died)

Original EVE: So be it, murderer.

Mickey Mouse: Let's go to the villain's castle.

Original EVE: Right behind you.

(at home)

Lutari: I did it. Let's prepare the final destination.

To be continued...


	13. Day of Judgment

Ogrin: I believe in Raven.

Xweetok: I believe in God.

Bori: I believe in hopes.

Lutari: I believe in my legend.

Gnorbu: I believe in movies.

All: I believe in them!

(inside)

Original EVE: Let's take care of these enemies first. (gunshot) The elevator. (beep) There it is. Where's my password? I know, it's 2009.

CPU: Access Granted.

Original EVE: You blown comedian. Look what Toon Disney had done!

EVE: I didn't done anything.

Original EVE: Die! (gunshot)

EVE: Cool.

Original EVE: Whenever that thing is. Stop it.

EVE: How?

Original EVE: You know my power, I can kill you.

EVE: You weren't do that if I were you, right? I have my power to free you of absence.

Original EVE: You can control it?

EVE: Yes, come back to me and I'll free you. As a team, you will be unstoppable.

(at the generator)

EVE: I will start the countdown. I'll love the drama of such scenes. From there, you can see it. (gasps) It's in the wrong site. (beeping) Impossible! Wait, Auto sent WALL-A. So much for Auto. Still time. Join me and I'll free you.

Original EVE: Never! If you stop this thing, I'll free you.

EVE: I can't stop it, I can only move this channel to Korea.

Original EVE: That's good enough.

EVE: We'll die.

Original EVE: We'll die. Move it to elsewhere, now!

EVE: We don't have time.

Original EVE: Do it! (beeps) What the? The ship's falling.

EVE: How know what could you are, but not enough of that. (sirens)

Mickey Mouse: It's exploding. We better get out of here.

Original EVE: Let's move it. Hold on tight! (flying)

Speaker: 10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. 0. (exploded)

Original EVE: Bye, loser.

(at home)

All: We did it! I love you guys!

Xweetok: Not bad, lady assassin.

Bori: Nice job.

Ogrin: Thank you.

Gnorbu: With Disney XD gone, Toon Disney and Jetix will be back in the air.

Lutari: You said it. Let's go on the vacation.

(at the beach in downtown)

Lutari: Cool drinks here.

Bori: Now I can watch Toon Disney again and again and again.

Lutari: Thank you, god.

T H E E N D

In the dedication of Disney XD.


End file.
